Quand la vie se complique
by RC.KB
Summary: Jane et Maura s'avouent leurs sentiments lors d'une enquête alors qu'elles sont sous couverture... Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.


**Salut tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que j'écris ou plutôt que je publie sur le Rizzles. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, il y aura plusieurs chapitres ne vous en faites pas. Je les publierai dès qu'ils seront prêts, c'est promis. Bonne lecture guys !**

Rizzoli (frère et soeur), Frost et Korsak étaient sur une enquête qui n'avançait pas depuis un bout de temps déjà. Un jeune homme d'une trentaines d'années, Jared Meltasi, avait été retrouvé mort dans son salon par sa femme de ménage Mélanie, assassiné d'une balle en plein coeur. L'arme utilisée était un glock 48, banale me diriez-vous. Grâce à la lividité cadavérique, Maura a pu certifier que l'heure du déces était située entre 3 et 5h30 am. La petite amie de Jared, Helene Rozanov, avait été anéantie par la nouvelle, elle s'était litteralement effondrée sur le sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne savait pas qui aurait pu lui faire ça. Elle disait que s'était une homme gentil, généreux et très poli et courtois avec les autres. L'homme parfait quoi. Ils étaient remontés jusqu'à un club pour homosexuels, homme ou femme, que Jared fréquentait. Un peu moins parfait pour selon qu'il avait une copine. Ils avaient eut l'idée de s'y infiltrer. Jane avait demandé à Frost et Frankie de se faire passer pour un couple, ce qu'ils reffusèrent tout de suite :

- _Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui y allait ?_ demanda Frankie peu enclin à se faire passer pour le copain de Barry.

- _Et avec qui j'irais ? Il n'y a pas d'autres filles dans l'équipe ! Donc, vous irez là-bas !_ Commença-t-elle à s'exaspérer.

- _Tu peux très bien y aller pour faire des rencontre,_ déclara Frost.

- _Ou tu pourrais y aller avec Maura. Vous agissez déjà comme un vieux couple alors..._ Renchéri Korsak qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait fait qu'écouter.

- _Aller où ?_ demanda Maura qui n'avait entendue que la dernière phrase du capitaine.

- _Nul part_ , répondit sèchement Jane.

- _Ok. Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air d'arriver à vous décidez, défi,_ trancha Maura.

- _Je suis parfaitement d'accord,_ acquièrent Korsak et Frankie dans le même temps.

- _Frost ?_ interrogea Maura.

- _C'est ok pour moi._

 _-Non ! Vous y aller un point c'est tout !_ s'énerva Jane. De quoi elle se mêle, pensa-t-elle.

- _Jane !_ crièrent-ils à l'unisson. _Fait un effort !_ rajouta la légiste.

- _Bon, ok. Mais si je perds Maura, tu le regrettera._ La légiste roula des yeux face à l'aire enfantin et dépité de sa meilleur amie.

- _Vous êtes prêts ?_ Ils hochèrent la tête.

- _Il faut bien,_ ronchona Jane.

- _Ok, pas besoin de vous rappeler les règles : je lance un défi, celui qui y arrive ne va pas faire je ne sais quoi. Le défi d'aujourd'hui sera le premier entre Jane et Frankie à m'orthographier correctement le mot français "anticonstitutionnellement"._ Ils la regardèrent tous bouche bée, se préparant déjà à aller dans ce club.

- _Pourquoi que moi ? Pourquoi pas moi et Frost ?_ demanda Frankie, mauvais joueur.

- _Parce qu'elle est toute seule et qu'une fille contre deux mecs, ce n'est pas équitable. Surtout si la fille en question est Jane..._ La concernée se retourna et lança un regard noir à Maura avant de la frapper amicallement au bras sous les rires des trois hommes. _Bon, aller._ Continua Maura, le sourire aux lèvres. _Vous avez 5 minutes._ Ils prierent tous les deux une feuille et un stylo avant de se plonger dans leur réfléxion. Au bout des 5 minutes autorisées, Maura les interrogea chacun leur tour.

- _Les femmes d'abord,_ dit poliment Frankie ce qui lui vallu une grimace de Jane.

- _Alors... e,n,t,i,c,o,n,s,t,i,t,u,t,i,o,n,e,l,l,e,m,e,n,t._

 _-À moi. a,n,t,i,c,o,n,s,t,i,t,u,t,i,o,n,n,e,l,l,e,m,e,n, t._

 _-Eh bien désolée Jane mais c'est Frankie qui est le plus proche de la bonne réponse..._

 _-Putain !_

 _-Yes !_ crièrent-ils dans le même temps.

- _Jane ! Langage !_ la réprimanda la blonde.

- _Quand tu saura ce qu'on doit faire à cause de ma défaite tu demandera à rejouer !_

 _-Ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, si ?_

C'est comme ça que Maura appris qu'elle devrait ce faire passer pour la petite amie de Jane. C'est donc ainsi qu'elles se préparèrent pour le soir même. Jane avait mis une robe noire, cintrée en haut et large en bas, lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle opta aussi pour des escarpins, eux aussi noirs. Maura, quant à elle avait pris une robe rouge, qui collait parfaitement à ses courbes, s'arrêtant aux dessus de ses genoux. Cette robe l'embellissait encore plus et mettait en valeur ses courbes. Elle portait ses louboutins noire et rouge. Maura taquina Jane sur le fait qu'elle porte enfin une robe. Jane trouvait Maura sublime et commençait à se dire qu'il serait temps qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments. Mais elle avait tellement peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque et qu'elle gache une belle amitier que ça la retenait. Et comme à chaque fois, Jane finissait sa réfléxion par la conclusion : non, Maura aime les hommes. Or, elle ne savait pas que c'était réciproque et que Maura était prête à lui avouer ses sentiments durant la soirée, même si elle appréhendait. À 19h30, les filles partirent du poste. Durant le voyage, Jane appris à Maura que ce club était créé pour que les couples gays puissent être comme ils sont, sans la peur des autres qui jugent tout. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Jane gara la voiture et elles descendirent. Elles entrèrent dans le club, bras dessus bras dessous, arborant un grand sourire. Maura paya l'entrée et elle purent enfin commencer leurs investigations. Durant la soirée, elles firent semblant de passer du bon temps, elles regardèrent et scrutèrent chaque clients, chaque employés. Lorsqu'elle voulurent aller voire à l'étage, le gérant les interpella :

- _Hey ! Ladies ! Vous êtes des nouvelles, c'est bien ça ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant._

 _-Oui, on a décidé de venir ici après plusieurs remarques homophobes de la part de certains proche qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse sortir ensemble,_ répondit Rizzoli calmement. Maura posa sa tête dans le creux du coup de Jane avant de passer un bras dans bas du dos de celle-ci. Jane compris qu'elle faisant semblant de se remémorer ce moment douloureux, c'est alors qu'elle passa son bras droit autour des épaules de Maura comme pour la réconforter.

- _Je comprends, vous êtes les bienvenues ici charmantes ladies. Attendez ici, je vais chercher Jimmy, le photographe. Il prend des photos de tous les couples qui passent ici._ Jane commença à paniquer à l'idée d'apparaitre dans cet album quant elle entendit la petite voix de la blonde qui chuchotait :

- _On pourra demander de voir l'album, on y trouvera sûrement Jared et peut-être des pistes,_ proposa-t-elle en relevant quelques peu sa tête pour observer la brune.

- _Bonne idée, on y jetera uncoup d'oeil. Mais avant il faudra faire les photos.._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, il nous demandera peut-être pas de s'embrasser._

 _-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non._

Soudain, le gérant revint avec un grand homme blond, barbu, les yeux bleus océan.

- _Ça doit être lui Jimmy._ Jane acquieça avant de lui serrer la main. Il fit pareil avec Maura avant de leur demander si ça les dérangeait de faire les photos plus loin, à l'écart du bruit de la music. Elle hôcherent de la tête dans le même temps avant de le suivre, main dans la main. Il les mena dans une petite salle à l'écart, la pièce était claire, très conviviale. Quelques fauteuils et chaises par ci par là, une table et trois lampes qui éclairaient parfaitement la petite salle. Il leur demanda de ce mettre sur le seul canapé de la pièce, de poser et ne plus bouger. Jane se sentait mal à l'aise, bien sûr elle aimait Maura mais le montrer à cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, c'était plus dure... Il prit quelques clichés où les filles s'enlaçaient tendrement, une où Maura embrassait Jane sur la joue et une autre où elle faisait des grimaces à l'objectif. Il regarda tranquillement les photos en les montrant aux filles qui faisait semblant d'adorer, même si au plus profond d'elles, elles adoraient. Finalement, Jimmy se retourna vers elles et leur demanda un baiser pour la toute dernière photo. En réalité, chacune sautaient de joie intérieurement de pouvoir enfin gouter aux lèvres de l'autre, même si elles ne le montraient pas. Jane se tourna légèrement vers Maura, elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues de celle-ci avant de s'avancer lentement. Maura souriait, la brune était incapable de dire si c'était un vrai ou un faux sourire, en tout cas, elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire cela. Finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et les filles eurent comme un frisson.

- _Mettez tout votre amour dans ce baiser, comme si c'était le dernier !_

Maura et Jane s'éxécutèrent, trop heureuse de continuer. C'est alors que Maura ouvrit légèrement la bouche, faisant comprendre à Jane qu'elle voulait plus. Celle-ci, d'abord choquée ouvrit les yeux avant de faire pareil. Leur langues dansèrent lentement, en s'apprivoisant. Pendant que Jimmy les mitraillait, Jane et Maura avait l'impression que tout autour avait disparu, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elles. Chacune faisaient passer tout son amour à l'autre, sans se rendre réellement compte de se qui se passait. Pour une fois, elles pouvaient s'aimer sans retenues, sans arrière pensées, juste elles. Simplement elles. Lorsqu'elles rompirent le baiser, elles se sourirent bêtement, comme deux adolescentes face à leur première amour. Elles furent sorties de leur bulle par la voix du photographes :

- _Wouaw ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beau baiser ! Bravo les filles ! D'habitude les gens se retiennent car ils pensent que je vais les juger, mais vous, c'était... Je n'ai même pas les mots... J'avais l'impression que vous aviez créée une bulle calme avec juste vous deux ! Merci, vraiment merci._

 _-Pourquoi merci ?_ demanda Isles, de plus en plus rouge de honte.

- _Comme je vous l'ai dis, les gens se retiennent d'habitude alors que la non, alors merci de m'avoir fait confiance._

 _-Mais y'a pas de quoi,_ s'exclama Jane encore sous l'émotion. Maura lui sourit avant de se coller à elle en plaquant sa joue contre l'épaule de Jane, humant son parfum. La brune elle, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la blonde avant de poser sa joue contre les cheveux du docteur. Jane était aux anges, elle avait embrassé Maura et la légiste lui avait bien fait comprendre par ses gestes que c'était pour de vrai. Elle demanderai juste confirmation à la sortie, histoire d'être sûre. Elles sortirent, et durant toute la soirée, ne se lachèrent pas. Elles avaient vérifié l'album. Rien de nouveau. Elles avaient eu le numéro de téléphone du photographe pour l'interroger le lendemain. Elles continuaient de chercher, elles avaient toujours une partie de leur corps qui touchait celui de l'autre. Ayant fait bredouille, elles sortirent du club. Jane arrêta Maura avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture :

- _Maura, il faut que je te demande quelque chose..._ La concernée la regardait au plus profond de ses yeux sombre.

- _Vas-y, je t'écoute,_ répondit la petite femme, en ne lachant pas la main de Jane.

- _Le baiser tout à l'heure... C'était ?_ Elle ne put finir sa phrase, trop apeuré d'avoir mal interprété.

- _Oui, Jane. Si c'était vrai pour toi, c'était vrai pour moi._ Dit tendrement la légiste avant d'embrasser la commissure des lèvres de Jane. _C'est à toi de choisir..._ Jane avait tellement un grand sourire qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il débordait sur les côtés. Elle cria : _Oh Maura !_ en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyer dans les aires. Trop heureuse pour contenir sa joie. Lorsqu'elle reposa Maura, celle-ci prit la parole alors qu'elle avait les bras autour de la taille de Jane :

- _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça..._ Jane passa ses bras par dessus ceux de Maura pour encercler sa bien aimée par la taille. _Je n'osais pas te le dire parce qu'avant tu sortais avec des hommes et donc je me disais que c'était impossible que ce soit réciproque._ Jane posa un doigt sur sa bouche et dit :

- _Shuuut. Je sais déjà tout ça, car c'était pareil pour moi... Alors maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi,_ ordonna-t-elle en reprenant sa position initiale. Leur tête se rapprochèrent et les lèvres se touchèrent finalement. Cela donna lieu à un baiser lent et langoureux. Les deux femmes se prouvaient pour la deuxième fois de la soirée l'étendu de leur amour.

 **Et voila !!! C'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Ça va se compliquer par la suite, eh oui vous ne pensiez tout même pas que tout allait être tout rose ! Pour la façon de trancher sur une décision, mes amies françaises faisaient pareil et généralement je devais orthographier des mots français compliqués pour gagner. C'est comme ça comme je ne suis pas française elles s'amusaient à faire ça... C'était très compliquer et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à écrire correctement anticonstitutionnellement. Bon, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. Sur ce, bisous et à la prochaine.**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


End file.
